


May I Have This Dance?

by MoonOwl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonOwl/pseuds/MoonOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a stupid high school dance, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have This Dance?

Mikasa is not a fan of school functions. Personally, she finds them to be impractical and pointless. Why do schools host these dances that have literally nothing to do with actual school? Do the students need to know the anatomy and physics behind the movement of bodies? Do they need to know the history of American styles of dance? No, no they don't. For some reason, schools host these dances only to chastise the students the next Monday for being too drunk, too high, and too frisky with one another 

Yet, she finds herself sitting at the sidelines of what earlier that Friday was the school gym. Now it's a decorated function hall for Rose County Regional High School's Winter Semi-Formal. She came with Eren and Armin, who convinced her to come with a pack of lies, such as “it will be fun!” and “we can all go as friends!” As it turns out, Mikasa is all alone while Eren has Jean Kirschtein's tongue in his mouth amongst a sea of other students grinding and making out, and Armin flirts with Annie Leonhardt by the punchbowl. 

Feeling alone like this is the main thing that Mikasa hates about school dances. Mikasa is a lot of good things. Mikasa is smart, Mikasa is caring. She's athletic, she's pretty. But, she's not a social butterfly. She's never intentionally funny, she only ever says something odd or weird by accident, which makes her feel like everyone is laughing at her and not with her. Boys will call her pretty sometimes, but she never knows what to say back aside from simple “thank-you's”. She can't flirt to save her life, probably because she can never tell if she has a crush on someone or not until someone else mentions to her that she's been making moon eyes at Reiner Braun all math class. (Okay, that was Freshman year, har-har, she liked the gayest guy in school, it's not that funny, stop bringing it up, Eren.)

Well, at least her dress is cute. 

She keeps her head down, darting her eyes back and forth at the movement of brand new high heels on the girls and hand-me down dress shoes on the boys. Thinking to herself, she wonders if she should take a seat on one of the bleachers. Maybe that's even worse than standing alone. Sitting down would be admitting defeat, right? Or would it be better to acknowledge that she's an asocial wallflower? What if she– 

“Hey, would you like to dance?”

Escaping from her train of thought, Mikasa turns to see Sasha Braus in green cocktail dress smiling at her. Mikasa opens her mouth to speak, but her gut tells her to wait a second. Sasha is a nice girl, a little ditzy and weird, and while Mikasa isn't a particularly ditzy person, she is pretty weird in her own right. Mikasa bites down on her lower lip and nods in place of vocally saying “yes”. 

This will be fine. It's completely normal for two girls to dance with each other in a completely heterosexual manner. For example, over to the right, Ymir and Historia are dancing together–oh, no, wait. They're kissing each other now. 

Well then. 

However, aside from that “example”, Mikasa saw Annie and Mina dancing together earlier, and Mina definitely likes boys, as her daily Facebook statuses declaring “omg ilu my bby <3 mina+marco two weeks today xoxo” indicate. Annie seems to like boys too, seeing as how she looked very interested in whatever Armin was telling her earlier. 

However, on the other hand, Sasha is a lesbian. 

Mikasa decides her thoughts are irrational. Sasha would have asked her differently if she had romantic intent behind it. Besides, the song that's playing is a Top 40 Dance Hit, not a slow, couple's song. It's not like she asked her if she wanted to grind on her like everyone in the crowded center of the dance floor was doing. 

She follows Sasha to the edge of the crowd of students and makes her way into the flow of things. Her hands balled into fists, Sasha raises her arms slightly and starts rotating them in circular movements. Her smile widens and she giggles. “I'm the worst dancer ever.” 

Mikasa smiles in response. She wants to say “me too” but she remembers that she took ballet classes until she started high school, and she was fairly good. Her teacher was pretty disappointed in her too for quitting in place of volleyball. So, correction, Mikasa is also the Worst-Dancer-At-Things-Where-You-Dance-In-An-Unrehearsed-Fashion-To-Bubble-Gum-Pop-Songs-Ever. 

“What, are you just going to stand there?” Tilting her head to the side, Sasha waves an encouraging hand at Mikasa. 

Mikasa shrugs her shoulder and defensively holds onto both of her elbows. “I, uh, don't know how to dance at dances.” 

Sasha stops dancing. Smirking, she reaches out and grabs one of Mikasa's hands. “Look around. There's tiny plastic tequila bottles everywhere on floor. There's a mass of our classmates making out like it'll be illegal tomorrow. Jean and Eren smell like a pot-dealer's basement, well, minus the old pizza stench. Everyone is either swapping spit or too drunk or too stoned to pay attention to anything. No one is going to be watching you.” 

Mikasa relaxes under the beam of Sasha's welcoming smile. Sasha lets go of her hand and Mikasa begins to swing her hips from side to side to the beat of the song. Her arms join in her sway and she looks up at Sasha with a big grin plastered on her face. Sasha returns her smile and resumes dancing. For the first time that night, Mikasa is having fun. It's a great feeling to dance like a fool with someone else. 

Sasha looks exceptionally pretty tonight. She's pretty everyday, but tonight she looks stunning with her dark auburn hair pulled back into a bun with a few curled strands creating a waterfall at the back of her head. Her green eyeshadow is just the right amount and her eyeliner is flawless. Plus, her soft green cocktail dress creates the perfect contrast against Mikasa's pale pink pencil dress as they dance together. Most of all, she looks so happy dancing. Mikasa always thinks that Sasha is prettiest when she's having fun. 

Mikasa cocks her head and thinks for a moment. She does pay attention to Sasha's appearance a lot, doesn't she? Whatever, she thinks to herself. Girls always check each other's clothes and make-up out. 

(Except, Mikasa could normally care less about things like clothes and make-up.)

“Everything, alright?” Sasha asks. 

Mikasa snaps out of her thought and gives her dance partner a startled look. “Oh,” she begins, her voice a little wobbly. “It's nothing, I was just thinking.” 

Sasha laughs. “Well, stop thinking and just dance!” She grabs one of Mikasa's wrists and playfully leads in her into a spin. 

The Katy Perry song fades away and out of the speaker system comes a slow song. Most of those not in the crowd of hormonal teenagers in the center leave the dance floor for the corners of the gym. Mikasa watches around her as Annie slings her arms around Armin's neck and the two of them start slowly rocking back and forth together. Swaying her hips slightly, Mina links her arms around Marco's neck as she bends over from behind his wheelchair to nuzzle against his face. Historia leans against Ymir's chest as they dance. Bertholdt has his hands on Reiner's waist. Jean and Eren have stopped acting like the horny stoners they are and are dancing with each other like respectable young men. Basically, everyone Mikasa is friends with or even simply acquainted with is paired off with someone else, except, of course, Sasha. Sasha, who Mikasa is always staring at. Sasha, who makes Mikasa want to listen to 80's girl power ballads and stay up all night with for some bizarre reason. Sasha, who, maybe, just maybe, Mikasa has had a crush on all this time. 

Petrified, Mikasa shoots Sasha a worried glance. 

“We can, uh, stop dancing, if you like...” Sasha says, clearing her throat. “But, I mean, unless you don't want too, we can just--” 

Mikasa takes the initiative and grabs unto Sasha's wrist. She waits for Sasha to give her an answer of some sort.

Cracking a grin, Sasha slowly nods.

Mikasa takes a deep breath and leads her further into the dance floor among the sea of couples. Mikasa tentatively places her hands just above Sasha's hips. Sasha smiles at the feeling of Mikasa's touch. She links her arms around Mikasa's neck. With only a one inch difference in height, their faces line up almost perfectly. Mikasa leans her forehead against Sasha's and the pair begins to slowly and gently rock their hips from side to side. 

“Was this you plan all along?” Mikasa asks her with a hint of a grin.

Sasha bits her lower lip. “Not exactly. I mean, Ymir told me she thought you liked me, and I--”

“Ymir told you that?” Figures someone noticed it before she did. 

“...Wait, did you tell her that? Like as a secret or something?”

“No, I didn't tell anyone I liked you...I didn't even know I liked you until we were dancing.” 

Sasha's face lights up. “Really?”

Trying not to bump her dance partner's forehead, Mikasa gently nods. 

They both find themselves more relaxed into the dance. Mikasa has never done anything like this, but she could definitely get used to it. It feels amazing to look into a pretty girl's eyes and to hold onto her waist. She watches Sasha's expression change. It's wishful looking and she has the face of a little kid trying not to tell a really good secret. 

“Do you, uh, want to kiss, or--”

Mikasa closes the gap between their faces. It's short, but it's sweet. A little on the awkward side, as Mikasa nearly misses her lips and pecks mostly just the left corner of them. But hey, it's Mikasa's first kiss. Not too shabby. “You don't need to sound so nervous around me, you know that I like you.” 

“Speak for yourself, Miss Too-Nervous-To-Dance.” Sasha says, playfully hitting her shoulder.

Mikasa smiles and goes in for another kiss, this time, aiming more directly and lasting far longer.


End file.
